simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 7
Level 7 is the seventh and final level of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 31, with the player reprising their role as Homer Simpson again. Like every other level, Level 7 has seven missions, one bonus mission, seven collector cards, 20 wasp cameras, etc. Level 7 marks the largest change in map design the game sees; Springfield has become infested with zombies, its water supply has been completely changed to Buzz Cola, and the aliens have left their mark on the town. Appearance Level 7 reuses the same map that Level 1 and Level 4 use; however, while Level 1 can be seen as the "stock" map and Level 4 can be seen as an extension, Level 7 is more of a restricted version of Level 1. The richer areas of Springfield are closed off from the player at both the drawbridge by the school and the nuclear power plant. This could be because Mr. Burns used his power and wealth to seal off the wealthy part of Springfield. The whole level is designed in a Halloween theme, as the newspaper that is sold on this level is dated October 31st. Notable changes to the environment include Krusty Burgers being changed to Zombie Burgers, the school decorated as a castle (it is now Springwart's School of Magicry), and civilian cars replaced with hearses, coffin carts, witches, and ghost ships. One major, physical change to the level is the addition of alien spacecraft. They are both located at opposite ends of the map and play different roles in the level. The spaceship at the school playground hovers over the baseball field and sucks up any trespassing vehicles. This plays a crucial role through the middle and later part of the level. The other spaceship is wedged into the power plant, exposing the interior. The player has access to the highest level of the plant, but not much of interest is found other than multiple Cola Crates and Vending Machines. The destroyed power plant is the focal point of the fourth mission. The last notable change is the opening of the graveyard. In levels 1 and 4, the player would have to drive around the gated portion of the graveyard, with the best shortcuts sending the player into either the Krusty Burger by the bridge of into a swath of pedestrians and vehicles. In Level 7, the gates are opened, due to the zombie apocalypse, and provide a valuable shortcut that every mission in the level makes use of. Missions # Rigor Motors # Long Black Probes # Pocket Protector # There's Something About Monty # Alien "Auto"topsy Part I # Alien "Auto"topsy Part II # Alien "Auto"topsy Part III * Bonus: Flaming Tires Vehicles * 70's Sports Car (Starting vehicle) * Zombie Car (Purchase from a zombie for 500 coins) * Mr. Burns' Limo (Bonus Mission) * Open Wheel Race Car (Street Race prize) * Hearse (Purchase from Gil for 750 coins) * Hover Bike (Purchase from Gil for 1000 coins) Cards Soul Donut.jpg|Soul Donut Evil Krusty Doll.jpg|Evil Krusty Doll Human Cookbook .jpg|Human Cookbook Time Travel Toaster.jpg|Time Travel Toaster Hell Toupee.jpg|Hell Toupee Monkey's Paw.jpg|Monkey's Paw Smarch Calendar.jpg|Smarch Calender Trivia * This is the only level of the game where Apu has no part in the story line, and therefore only in this level does he drive the Longhorn when accessed via Phone Booth. * When the player talks to the zombie running the checkpoint race, Homer says to the zombie "...let's do this! And get back to trying to kill each other." Despite this, there is no evidence in game that the zombies attack humans, or vice verse. In fact, the zombies throughout the level behave as normal pedestrians, even talking to fellow zombies, and do not treat the humans walking around the level unusually at all. * The level has several unused music files. For example, if the player exits the game's boundaries at the nuclear power plant, they will hear the unused Level 7 version of the Stonecutters Tunnel theme. Another example is in front of where Mr. Burns' Mansion would be; the player will hear Halloween-themed celebration music, meaning that the Stonecutters Tunnel and the affluent side of Springfield were meant to be accessible in Level 7, but were cut off entirely. One more example is in the files of the game. There is a Halloween-themed version of the Phone Booth music, but the song did not make it into the game as a regular occurrence in Level 7. * There are folders in the game's files that include Level 8 and 9. However, there is no information in them. Some players have speculated that the game was meant to include a level with all three maps combined (Suburbs, Downtown, and Squidport), but was cut for unknown reasons. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Levels